


Bun in the Oven

by Ruth_Oakenshield



Category: Cavillary, Henners, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruth_Oakenshield/pseuds/Ruth_Oakenshield
Summary: You are home with Kal, and decide to clean the oven since it's a rainy day and you're bored. Henry comes home and gets turned on by your ass in the air and... well... fun ensues...
Relationships: Family - Relationship, family x children, husband x wife - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	Bun in the Oven

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: 18+ readers only. mention of : Breeding kink, sex, pregnancy, morning sickness

**_Bun in the Oven_ **

**Henry x OC**

**Warning: 18+ readers only.** mention of : Breeding kink, sex, pregnancy, morning sickness

a/n: I came up with this as I cleaned my apartment’s oven the other day. Preparing for a check out as we were moving to a new location. It took me all afternoon to get it cleaned. I do not own Henry. Have never met him nor his family, and have no idea how the awards shows work. It’s all figments of my imagination. I hope you enjoy. Supportive / constructive Feedback is always welcome!

You were bored. It was 12:30pm, your husband was at work and his fluffy Akita was laying in the kitchen watching you pace the floor. You were trying to figure out what you could do. It was raining out, so you couldn’t take the fluffy dog for a walk.

Your tummy growled, so you opened the oven to see if your pot pie was finished when the buzzer went off. You groaned. The oven was a freaking mess! Dried and caked on food littered the bottom of the oven. Grease splatters dotted the walls and door. Sighing, you pulled your pot pie from the oven and turned it off. Leaving the door ajar to help it cool down faster, you decided to clean the oven once it cooled. You put your pot pie on a plate and sat down to eat it while the oven cooled.

Your husband’s oven had a self-clean feature, but you hated using it. It always made the house smell weird for a day afterwards. You’d rather spend the afternoon cleaning it the good old fashioned way… with some oven cleaner, Brillo pads, a rag and bucket of water.

You happily ate your pot pie, then got your items together to clean the oven. You coughed furiously as you sprayed the foul smelling cleaner onto the oven’s walls, door, racks and the bottom of the oven. You shut the door and let it sit for 15 minutes while you turned on the fan and then played tug of war with the dog.

Once the timer went off, you donned your green chemical resistant gloves and got to work. You realized you were going to need something to scrape off the dried on gunk, so you closed the oven and went down to your husband’s work area looking for a scraper or putty knife to use.

Finding a narrow putty knife, you bounded up the stairs and headed back to the kitchen. You told Alexa to put on your favourite band and then you really got down to your task at hand. Kneeling, you wiped down the door of the oven so you wouldn’t get gunk all over your shirt. Next you rinsed the rag and got to work on the sides of the oven, cursing at all the strange positions it made you contort into so that you could see what you were doing.

Happy to see they were coming clean quickly, you set to work on the back of the oven. It too came clean quickly and you got up to change out the blackish-brown water in your bucket for some fresh water. Rinsing out the rag, you sung along to your favourite song.

Refilling the bucket with clean water, you head back to your half clean oven. You wiped off the loose gunk then re-sprayed the bottom of the oven and closed the door to let it sit again for 15 minutes.

Looking up at the clock as you set your timer, you realize your hubby will be home any minute now. “Wow, Kal! I guess time flies while you’re having fun!” you tell the pup. He looks up at you and gives you a wuff.

Removing the gloves, you set them on the top of the stove. Then you grab the rope toy and play tug of war with Kal again. Once the timer goes off, you let him have the toy and don the gloves again. You open the door and move to the other side of the oven door so you can use your dominant hand with the putty knife to scrape off the gunk from the bottom of the oven. The bucket of water, you had placed on the floor next to you and the oven door; the rag sat in the water, waiting to be used.

You’re scraping at the gunk furiously, cursing like a sailor, ass up in the air with your short shorts on. Your butt bouncing and swaying to the music you had blasting as your husband came into the front door. He saw you as soon as he looked up from setting his gym bag on the hallway bench.

Grinning at your compromising position, he stood and admired the view for a few moments as he removed his wet jacket. He had just returned home from the gym after a grueling day at the studio, filming scenes for his upcoming film. He was dressed in his sweatpants and his favourite blue tank top. He was sweaty from his workout at the gym after work and the sight of your ass up in the air in those short shorts was a welcome home view he rather enjoyed.

He snuck up to you and grinned as you cursed at the oven for baking the gunk on the bottom of it like this. “How the hell am I supposed to get this crap off?” you curse. “UGH!!!” you groan.

Your husband leans against the door jam, petting Kal and watching you grunt and groan as you scrape at the caked on food. Your boobs bouncing from the force of your arm movements. When you hang your head and sigh, he moves up behind you and leans down.

“You look so sexy like this, love. I may just have to take you right here, just like this!” he moans into your ear as he reaches around and undoes the button and zipper of your too short shorts.

You startle and bang your head on the oven. “Ow! Henry! You’re home!” you exclaim and try to stand up, but Henry stops you, “I am. Now stay put.” And keeps you bent over the oven door. You place your hands on the door near the hinges and chuckle.

He shimmies your shorts and pink lace undies down to your ankles, then tells you to lift one leg and slides them off the leg. Then he pushes your shirt up in the back and pulls his sweats down to his knees.

Caressing your back and placing kisses all along it, he moves to rub himself against your firm ass. “You gave me a most wonderful welcome home view, Love.” He tells you. “Those short shorts are a turn on when you’re wearing them, but when you bend over in them, OH GOD, you look like you’re saying, ‘fuck me here and now’.” he whispers in your ear as he plants kisses along your neck; then reaches down and runs his thick fingers along your wet entrance.

“So wet for me…” he murmurs in his low baritone voice. His breath ghosting your neck and making the goosebumps rise. “Now, what shall we put in the oven tonight?” he teases as he strokes your entrance, slicking his fingers in your moisture.

You close your eyes and moan at his ministrations and words. Your back is aching, and your knees are feeling like jelly, but you don’t dare disturb him in his ministrations.

Henry sees what his attention is doing to you. You’re panting and letting out wonderful moans and gasps. He asks, “Well, sweetheart? What shall we put in this oven?” he says as he gives your pussy a light smack. “What do you want in it? This…” he says as he starts to press his fingers into your entrance, “…or this?” he asks as he removes his fingers from your entrance and presses the tip of his thick, throbbing member to your entrance.

You moan and reply, “I’ll take what ever you give me, my love.” You reply.

Henry grins. Then pushes two fingers into your core, making you cry out his name and your eyes squeeze shut. He begins to pump his fingers in and out of you, then starts to scissor them, preparing you for his thick, painfully swollen member.

You are mewling, and your body is trembling as you feel the heat build in your base. Your legs give out and your back is throbbing, but Henry has a firm hold of you and keeps you from collapsing on the floor. He is hot and sweating as he hovers against your back, one burly arm wrapped around your middle, holding you up while he fingers you with is other hand.

Suddenly you feel the spring inside you pulling tight. Then Henry pulls out his fingers and you cry at the loss of sensation, and not being able to orgasm. He brings his fingers up to his mouth and places one finger in, tasting your sweet nectar. He moans and then puts his fingers to your mouth and presses them against your lips. “Taste your sweet nectar for me love.” He tells you.

You part your lips and let him shove his fingers into your mouth. You lick and suck them like you do a popsicle or sucker and taste yourself on his fingers as he pumps them in and out of your mouth. He moans at the attention you’re giving his fingers with your luscious lips and tongue. He enters you with his member as he does so and you both moan loudly as he fills you to the brim.

“I think it’s about time we put a bun in this oven, don’t you think?” he rumbles into your ear as he pulls you against his body and peppers your neck with hungry kisses.

You are so lost in the feeling, you can’t speak, only able to nod.

Henry stops mid stroke. “Use your words, Love, I can’t hear you. Now should we put a bun in this oven, or should I stop now and let you think about it for a while as you finish cleaning the kitchen’s oven.” He chides.

You cry out when he stops mid stroke. “You struggle to form sentences, but manage to get “Please Henry, just fill me.”

He clicks his tongue, “That didn’t answer my question, Sweetheart.”

You rub your ass against him trying to get friction and him moving again. “Do what you wish with me, I’m all yours!” you reply.

Henry chuckles and begins to piston in and out of you. “You still didn’t answer my question, Sweetheart. Shall we put a bun in your oven? Or perhaps a few?” he asks you as his massive hands tighten on your hips.

You nod. “Yes Henry, put a bun or two in me. I know you want them.”

He chuckles again and leans down to your ear. “I know you want them too. Can you imagine how adorable they would be? Your gorgeous smile, my eyes and hair, your adorable button nose!” he murmurs into your ear, nibbling it.

You moan and feel the pressure building once more.

“What would you like, Love?” he asks. “A boy or a girl?” he whispers as he pounds into your entrance. His balls slapping against your clit, making you cry out in pleasure.

“Yes! OH Yes, Henry! Don’t stop! I want it! I’ll be happy with either!” you cry out.

Henry grins and reaches down to rub your now sensitive clit. “Come for me baby, let me fill you with my seed and put a bun or two in you.” He rumbles in your ear. “Maybe we’ll get lucky and have one of each right off the bat.”

His tone and words echo in your ear as he pounds into you at a feverish pace. The oven rattling as your hips hit the door, since you have now dropped with him onto your knees to take the strain off your back.

Henry pulls you upright against his hard chest as he growls, “Come for me Love. I won’t last much longer.” He rumbles.

His fingers on one hand feverishly attack your clit while the other works your breast. You see stars and scream his name for all the neighbors to hear, as you come hard around his member. You both cry out as he feels your walls clench around him tightly and milk him for his seed. He lets out a growl and comes a few strokes after you. He pistons deep into you and throbs as his seed spills from him and he fills your womb. He holds you still as he throbs in you.

Henry sits back on his heels with you in his lap. You both stay like that for a few minutes as you come down from the high of euphoria. He is not satiated though and stands once he has recovered; pulling you up with him as he is still buried deep inside you. He turns you both and kicks the oven door closed. Then leans you over the stove and starts to slowly thrust into you again.

You turn your head in surprise and look at him in disbelief. He gives you a mischievous smirk and says, “We aren’t going to stop until I’ve fucked you on every surface in here and you’re filled and have a bun or two in the oven.” He says with a grin and continues to fuck you over the stove as he peppers you with kisses. You pull off the chemical gloves and toss them into the sink knowing this will take the rest of the evening.

“Well, good thing I was almost done cleaning the oven.” You giggle as he grins. “Cuz I won’t be able to do that looking like a beached whale in 6 months!” you inform him, and he gives you a particularly hard thrust.

“You’ll still look lovely and sexy, my sweet.” Henry tells you and kisses your back all the way down your spine, making goose bumps rise on your flesh as a shiver runs through your body. He continues to fuck you on every surface he can find in the kitchen, eating you out on the table till you come, fucking you against the fridge-freezer. Making you come hard on the chest freezer, and on all the counter tops. Each time making sure to stay inside you to keep spillage to a minimum.

At last he is satiated and you both are exhausted and sweaty. He carries you up to the shower, despite your protests at being able to walk and you both shower. Then head for bed.

In the morning, you awake to find Henry’s side empty. Puzzled, you walk down to the kitchen where you hear a racket. You burst out laughing as he is on his knees in front of the oven, finishing what you had started the afternoon before. He had it completely scraped down and spotless inside the oven and was just wiping it down with clean water when you strolled in wearing nothing but the blue silk robe he bought you as a wedding gift. It hung open and when he saw you, he grinned.

“What are you doing, Hen???” you ask with a raised eyebrow.

“Just finishing the job you started yesterday and which I interrupted.” He retorts, grinning. “Come here.” He says.

You walk over and peer in, then look at him surprised. There wasn’t a spot of grease or food burnt to the inside of the oven. It looked brand new.

He grins and pulls you around to him, shutting the door to the oven. When you’re standing in front of him, he grins and grabs your ass and nuzzles into your belly. Kissing and nibbling across your belly and working his way down to your hidden treasure.

You squeal at the abrupt action, not expecting him to still be so horny after all the sex the two of you had the day before. Lord, if you knew how much it turned him on to see you scrubbing a filthy oven, you’d have done it a year ago after you got married! You chuckle and run your fingers through his soft chocolate curls, massaging his scalp, drawing a deep, rumbling groan from him, and you could swear he was purring. He rumbled at your touch like a contented lion as he nuzzled your clit and caressed your entrance with his tongue and lips.

You leaned against the now closed oven and he moved to follow, parting your legs and lifting one onto his shoulder so he could have better access to your hidden treasures.

He worshipped you for the rest of the morning with his talented tongue, his luxurious lips, his thick fingers and his throbbing cock. He had you once again mewling and begging, moaning and crying out in pleasure. The sounds he got you to make were music to his ears and he just couldn’t get enough. He moved you to the living room where he made love to you on what ever surfaces he could find. The two of you settling on the couch after finally exhausting yourselves and he had you laying on top of him, his legs hanging over the arm rest, as he plugged you with his member, keeping your ass elevated to keep it all in.

You giggle. “You really want me to get preggo, don’t you Hen?” you ask.

Henry grins and nods, thrusting into you a few times.

You laugh. “Ok, ok… I get it, you want to be a dad.” You tease.

He smirks and says, “Yup.” Then plasters your face with kisses.

“Well, Daddy, we’re gonna need to buy some pregnancy tests then, because I ran out of my birth control three days ago, and haven’t managed to get it refilled yet.” You inform him.

His eyes light up and he gives you his 100-watt grin. “Don’t get it refilled, please, sweetheart.” He begs, “I’m ready and want to start a family with you! We aren’t getting any younger and I don’t want to be an old man trying to reign in horny teenagers.” He informs you.

You burst out laughing. “I love you, Hen!” you say and give him a tantalizing kiss that leaves him breathless. He groans and thrusts into you.

“Speaking of horny teenagers…” you tease and he kisses you to shut you up as he begins to fuck you all over again, making you come singing his praises on your lips.

\-----------Two weeks, and a missed period later…

It’s the morning before the Red Carpet for the UK National Film Awards and you’re feeling sick to your stomach. You woke up and immediately ran to the bathroom, leaving a sleepy Henry wondering what was going on. He gets up when he hears you puking and pads to follow you into the bathroom to see if you’re okay.

You are kneeling before the porcelain throne in yours and Henry’s hotel suite he rented as a treat for the two of you. Sighing he sees you just barfed up last night’s supper. You flush and sit back with your eyes closed, trying to calm your body that still is trying to make you dry heave.

Henry squats down next to you and pulls your hair out of your face. “You okay, Love?” he asks with a concerned look on his face.

You sigh. “I think I might be pregnant, Hen.” You tell him.

He looks at you puzzled. “Why do you think that? Are you sure?” he asks.

“I’ve been feeling woozy every morning for the last three days. My boobs are tender, I skipped my period, and im suddenly tired all the time!” You tell him. “I think it’s morning sickness. I made an appointment with my OBGYN for today at 10am.” You tell him.

He helps you stand up and holds you in a careful, but tight embrace, grinning with glee. “Can I come with you to the appointment?” he asks quietly as he turns you both to look in the mirror. He is standing behind you now, his head on your shoulder, and his massive arms wrapped protectively around you with his large, warm hands gently holding your lower belly, caressing it.

Henry hoped it was true that you were pregnant, but didn’t want to jinx it by saying so out loud.

“I love you, Sweetheart. Of course you’re coming with.” You replied reaching up and caressing his bearded chin. Henry tilts his head into your hands and closes his eyes enjoying the caresses.

The two of you stand there for a few moments, enjoying the closeness and the possibility that you may be carrying his child or children. (Twins have a tendency to run in your family and it’s your generation’s turn to have them. None of your siblings or cousins have had a set yet, so the bet is it will be you, since you’re the last to have kiddos.)

The two of you finally get dressed and Henry takes you out for breakfast at your favourite restaurant, then off you both go to the doctor’s appointment.

You and Henry are shown to a room and you’re given a gown and a cup to pee in. You’re directed to the toilet and Henry waits in the room for you.

When you return, the doctor and Henry are talking about his newest movie and the awards show tomorrow night.

“Ahhh, there you are my dear!” the doctor teases. “Up on the table here.” She tells you as you move to get up onto the step.

You sit on the edge of the exam table and she checks all your vitals, then has you lay down and asks you about what symptoms you’ve been having, when your last period was, and such as she does a pelvic exam. She orders a blood draw and tells you both to wait in the room and she will have the results soon.

Henry thanks her and she tells you that you can get dressed again. Then heads out.

A lab tech comes in once you’re dressed and does a blood draw. Then heads out again.

You and Henry talk about the upcoming awards show and you remind him you need to go do the final fitting for your gown when you’re done here. He nods and you both continue chatting while you wait.

About twenty minutes later, the doctor comes in, hands you and Henry the paperwork from the tests, and tells you that you are indeed, approximately two weeks pregnant. Henry lets out an excited whoop and picks you up and swings you around the room while peppering your face and neck with kisses. The doctor laughs and congratulates you both. She tells you that you will need to schedule regular follow up appointments with her or the doctor of your choice to monitor the pregnancy.

You look at Henry and he is absolutely glowing and grinning from ear to ear. You know he has been wanting to be a dad for a looooonnnnggg time now. He is just so excited, which you think is adorable. His eyes are expressive and he can’t quit grinning from ear to ear. The doctor smiles and heads out of the room, leaving you both free to leave when you are ready.

“Come on, Daddy, we have another appointment to get to.” You tell him teasingly.

He grins mischievously and picks you up again, hugging you and peppering your face with kisses. “We did it! I’m gonna be a Dad and you’re a Mum!” he says excited and kisses you silly again when you nod. He squats down and rubs your belly and tells your tummy, “Hello, little one! Mummy and Daddy love you. You be good for Mummy now and we can’t wait to meet you in 9 months!” Then he kisses your tummy and stands, blushing slightly.

You’re giggling as the two of you walk out, beaming. The nurse has you schedule another appointment and then you and Henry head out to the car. He immediately calls his parents to tell them the good news once you get in the car. Henry laughs as he holds the phone, set on speaker, between the two of you as he tells them. His mom letting out a scream and tells you both congrats. His dad is laughing at his wife, congratulates you both; and they invite you and their son over for supper, which Henry accepts happily.

You tell them that you can talk more at supper, but that you need to get to your gown fitting for the awards show tomorrow and you both need to get going. Henry’s parents tell you they will see you both tonight and hang up.

Henry looks at you, still beaming from ear to ear. “We did it!” he says excitedly. “I’m SO happy, sweetheart!” he tells you and kisses you soundly. “This is better than winning any award!” he whispers into your ear and then turns to start the car, grinning still.

You chuckle and enjoy the ride to the designer’s store front business.

Henry helps you out of the car and the two of you head into the store. You get your gown fitted and it looks wonderful. Henry, is of course drooling at the sight of you and can’t wait to get you out of that dress tomorrow night so he can have you all to himself and enjoy your presence in bed.

The designer notices Henry is unusually giddy this time and asks what is making him SO excited and giddy. “Are you excited for the awards show?” she asks.

He looks at you with a look asking if it is ok to tell her. You sigh and nod.

Henry tells the designer that the two of you just found out that you’re expecting your first child and that you’re about two weeks along.

She grins and congratulates you both. Henry tells her she is not allowed to tell anyone yet as you both haven’t been able to inform everyone in the family yet.

She nods and promises to keep it hush hush.

Henry thanks her, pays for the gown and alterations that were done, then he takes your hand and carries the gown out of the shop and carefully puts it in the trunk of the car.

He helps you into the car and then you both sigh contentedly, head home and make a bunch of phone calls to Henry’s agent, publicist, family and all your friends. You sit on the couch, petting Kal, looking at your wedding photo of your parents with you and Henry, wishing they were alive to enjoy this occasion with the two of you. “Wish you were here, Mum. I could use the help and advice now that we’re expecting your first grandbaby.” You say quietly.

Henry stands in the entrance to the living room and sighs. “I wish they were here too, Love. They’d be SO happy!” he tells you as he comes and sits next to you and pulls you into his arms.

You shed a few tears. “I miss them, Hen.” You say sadly. It would be nice to be able to call Mum and Pa and tell them we are expecting. I wish I could have her around to talk with about babies and pregnancy and what to expect.” You tell him as you rest your head on his shoulder.

“I know, Love.” He tells you and rests his hand on your head. “You can always talk with my Mum, you know.” He tells you. “She’s had quite a few babes and would be happy to help you.” He reminds you.

You nod. “I’ll ask her when we go for supper.” You say.

Henry nods. “For now, how about a nap on the couch?” he asks.

You nod and he leans onto his side, pulling you with him. You snuggle against him and he sets an alarm on his phone for you both to get up in time to head to his parent’s house for supper.

*******

Supper at the Cavill family home was always spectacular. Henry’s mom had called all his siblings and told them you both had an announcement to make so they should come for supper. Everyone who was near enough was there when you walked in.

They greeted you both and eagerly awaited the announcement. Henry grinned mischievously and made them wait till after supper to tell them. You elbowed him in the rib and he just grinned.

Once supper was finished and everyone was sitting around drinking wine or beer, his brother finally said, “Ok, Henry, what’s this announcement you wanted to make?”

“Yeah, Henry, we’re dying of suspense!” his sister in law chimes in.

Henry took your hand and stood, pulling you to your feet as well. He wrapped you in his arms, placing his hands on your lower belly and his chin on your shoulder. He grinned down at you. You look up into his excited blue eyes and nod. He takes a deep breath and says, “We just found out today that we are expecting our first little one!”

His family bursts into excited cheers and hoots and hollers, they congratulate you both and tease you that ‘it’s about time!” which makes you and Henry giggle. He holds you close and has a hand on you constantly for the rest of the evening. You finally get up after the conversation moves to the living room, telling him you’re just going to get something to drink, and you head for the kitchen for a glass of water.

Henry’s sister -in-law follows you as does Henry’s Mum.

“You doing okay?” They ask.

You sigh and nod. “Yeah. I’m just thirsty.” You reply.

They chuckle. “I mean about the news of you being preggo.” His sister-in-law says with a giggle. “It’s always a bit nerve wracking with the first one.” she tells you.

Henry’s Mum nods. “I remember the first time I found out I was pregnant.” She says remembering the way she found out.

She tells you and you laugh. “Honey, I know your folks aren’t around to help you with this, if you want someone to talk to or get help with things, please know you can call me and I’ll be happy to help you however I can.” Mrs. Cavill tells you.

“Me too! I’d be happy to help you with anything you need!” Henry’s sister-in-law tells you. “How far along are you?” she asks.

“The doc says I’m about two weeks along.” You inform them. You tell them how you were cleaning the oven and how turned on Henry got. They both are giggling and laughing at the “bun in the oven” references. You three all have tears rolling down your faces when the men come walking in to see where you all went.

“Everything okay in here?” Henry’s Dad asks.

“Everything is fine, Dear.” His Mum replies. “Y/n was just telling us about the day she thinks she got pregnant.” She explains.

Henry looks at you with a raised eyebrow. You just giggle and smirk.

You all move to the living room and spend the rest of the night visiting and chatting about the awards show tomorrow.

Soon enough you both are heading home.

You both arrive at the house and Henry helps you out of the car. “So, what did you tell my Mum and sis -in-law when you were in the kitchen that had them laughing so hard?” he asks as he opens the door to the house.

“Remember the day you came home from work and I was cleaning the oven?” you ask.

Henry nods.

“Well that was the day, I believe I got pregnant. I was telling them about how horny you got seeing me cleaning the oven dressed in my short shorts and tank top. They got a kick out of your ‘bun in the oven’ quips.” You explain.

Henry shakes his head, grins, and then says, “I’m glad they were amused by it. I had a lot of fun that day, and the following morning. And if that is what it is going to take to get you pregnant each time… well, I won’t complain.” He says with a mischievous grin and a raised eyebrow.

You smack his shoulder, come on Baker boy, lets get this bun and the oven to bed!” you tease.

He chuckles and picks you up bridal style, carries you over the threshold and up the stairs to bed. Kal comes trotting behind you both and settles into his doggy bed to keep watch.

Henry sets you down on the bed then goes to lock up. When he returns, you changed out of your clothes and into a lace babydoll nightie and are sprawled on the bed, playing with yourself when he walks in.

He grins, closes the bedroom door and stalks over to you. He crawls up onto the bed like a predator hunting his prey. He moves between your legs and then drops to plant feather light kisses up your inner thighs.

You moan out in pleasure and your hands move into his soft, chocolate brown curls and you massage his scalp as he feasts on your treasure. He is rumbling like a contented lion as he drinks your sweet nectar and draws equally pleasing sounds from your lips.

He pleasures you in bed for a while, then makes love to you sweetly and gently. Then you fall asleep in each other’s arms with Henry buried deep inside you.

You both wake the next morning and hurry to get ready. Henry has several pre-event interviews to do before he will come to pick you up for the red carpet.

“Hon, do we want to announce the good news now or do we want to wait?” he asks.

“Can we wait? If you win an award tonight, you can announce it. But don’t announce it during the interviews.” You suggest. “It might be bad luck if you do.” You mention.

He nods. “You gonna be all right getting ready by yourself?” he asks as he ties his tie.

You sigh. “I wish they would wait with the interviews until after the show. Its your first red carpet awards show since we’ve been married, and I was hoping we could get ready together and have the day to relax before heading to the event center.” You reply.

He caresses your head and kisses the top of it. “I know, Love. I don’t like how they do this with the interviews prior to the event. But it is what it is. I will see you at 4:30pm out front. Be ready for me, okay, Love?” he asks.

You nod. “If I want company or need help, your Mum and sister-in-law offered to come help me get ready.” You tell him.

He nods. “Good. See you this afternoon, Sweetheart.” He tells you and gives you a deep, satisfying kiss.

“Bye Poppa!” you tease.

Henry grins and waves bye then heads out the door and downstairs. You hear Henry’s agent beep the horn as she parked out front.

You call his Mum and invite them over to help you get ready and so they can Kal-sit while you’re gone.

The day passes by quickly for you with the fun pregnancy stories of Henry’s Mum and sister-in-law. They have you cackling with laughter and tears running down your face from laughing so hard. “You two are a hoot!” you tell them.

They both grin and nod. “We have fun with life,” They tell you. “it’s too short to be grouchy and crabby.”

Henry’s day seems to be dragging by at a snail’s pace. He is getting tired of the interviewers asking him the same boring questions. He sighs and mentions it to his agent, who just rolls her eyes and nods. “You’re almost done, Henry. Just a couple more interviews.” She says trying to be encouraging.

All Henry can think about is you at home, getting ready and he wants to be with you and have you at his side.

Soon the interviews are over, and he rushes to the Limo he hired to take the two of you to the awards show and then to the after party.

He arrives at the house to pick you up, and you come sauntering out of the house looking like a million dollars in your pale pink “Aurora gown” as you call it.

His jaw drops at how lovely you look, and his Mum and sister-in-law are chuckling and waving from the door. Kal pokes his head out from between their legs and gives his owner a ‘WOOF”.

Henry chuckles and waves back, then helps you into the limo.

“A limo? Henry?” you ask.

He just grins. “It’s a special occasion. Why not?!?” he quips and holds you close. “How was your day?” he asks.

You tell him about all the pregnancy stories his Mum and sister-in-law told you and he is giggling and laughing along with you. “And how is our little bun?” he asks as he rubs your still flat tummy.

“The little one is doing fine.” You tell him. “Though I can’t stand the smell of Kal’s dog food all of a sudden.” You quip.

Henry laughs at the statement. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to make sure to feed him then.” He says.

You ask him how his day went, and he groans. “It seemed to drag on. The interviewers all kept asking the same questions over and over. I felt like a broken record.” He tells you. “It seemed to take forever to finish, but then I got to come home to this!” he signals you with his hands.

“You look stunning in the gown. HOT MOMMA!” he teases.

You chuckle and the limo slows to a crawl as the long line of them slowly move to the building where the show is taking place. One by one, they drop off their riders and the stars walk the red carpet to the show, stopping for interviews and signing autographs as they go.

Finally it is yours and Henry’s turn. The limo stops, Henry gets out and the fans start screaming, and the camera flashes are almost blinding as he helps you out of the limo with a giant 100-watt grin on his face. He wraps your arm around his and he leads you up the red carpet to the first of the red carpet interviews.

They ask him about his current movies and tv shows he is filming, then asks him who you are. The woman asks you what designer dress you are wearing. You tell them and they ask you to do a twirl in it. Henry gives you a grin and holds your hand above your head as you elegantly give them a ball room dance twirl for the camera. The interviewer tells you she loves your dress and wishes you and Henry the best of luck.

Henry grins and thanks her, then ushers you to the next interviewer up the red carpet. He stops to sign some autographs and takes selfies with his fans. A few fans ask you to take a photo with Henry and them. You smile and join in the photos.

One by one You and Henry make your way up the red carpet until you are into the building where you are shown to your table. Henry pulls a chair out for you and helps you sit down. He sits next to you and you both chat with the other people at your table, getting to know each other a little.

You look around and admire all the work that was put into decorating the event center for this awards show. There is wonderful food, excellent drinks… according to the others at the table. You wouldn’t know, since you’re stuck with water. You sigh, Henry looks at you puzzled. “No more alcohol for me for the next year and a half.” You explain. He nods and rubs your back trying to console you as he listens to the man next to him chatter away about some other actor they both know.

The evening goes by quickly and Henry’s film won some awards and he got a best actor award for his role in the film. During his acceptance speech he revealed that the two of you are expecting your first child and the crowd goes wild with applause. He thanks everyone for their support and encouragement, and makes a point to especially mention you and your love and support for him as well as the best gift he could ever get… the little one you are carrying. He thanks the film industry and fans for all the opportunities and support to make great films and tv shows like he has been able to do.

After his speech he goes back stage for a few interviews, then comes to sit by your side. He hands you the award and you have fun looking at it, then turn your attention to him and give him a hug and kiss congratulating him on his big win. Henry grins and leans into you and says, “You’re my ‘big win’, Love.” And then gives you a flirty kiss and a caress on your face. Time seemed to stand still as you look into each other’s powder blue eyes. He grins and gives you a flirty wink then turns you to focus on the stage and the rest of the show. He keeps his hand on you either holding your hand, or on your shoulder or hip for the rest of the night.

Once the awards show is over, he ushers you back to the limo, and it whisks you away to the after party. You and Henry rub elbows with all kinds of famous actors and actresses. Henry introducing you to them and they congratulate you both on the pregnancy and Henry’s big win. Some of the actors and actresses there are polite and kind, chatting with you both and getting to know each other. Some even invite the two of you to join them for supper in a few weeks. Others are stuck up and rude, being civil, but aloof.

But overall, the two of you are having a good time. Henry never leaves your side and always has a hand on you to reassure you he is there. The two of you dance to the wonderful music that is playing and you both snack on the wonderful food and you enjoy virgin drinks while Henry partakes of the alcoholic ones.

Soon it is getting late and Henry sees you are getting tired. He excuses himself from the conversations around him and asks if you are ready to head home. You nod and he takes you in his arms and ushers you out of the event. The limo pulls up and the two of you get into it and he tells the driver to take you both home.

You lean your head on his shoulder and can feel yourself dozing off. Henry holds you close and whispers sweet nothings into your hair as he caresses your back. He thanks you for being such a loving and supportive wife, and for giving him the best award he could ever ask for, that of being a father.

You grin and pat his chest acknowledging his comments before drifting off to sleep.

The limo arrives and you are woken by Henry. “Come on Love, wake up for a little bit so we can get into the house and get you up to the bedroom and out of this gown.” He tells you as he shakes your shoulder.

You moan and open an eye. The driver opens the door and a blast of cool air hits you, waking you up. Henry climbs out of the limo and then turns to help you out. You both thank the driver for chauffeuring the two of you around and he grins, nods and returns to the limo.

Henry helps you to the house and unlocks the door. Kal comes bounding towards you both and Henry steps up to keep Kal from jumping up on you and ruining your dress. He greets his furbaby and then thanks his Mum and Sister-in-law for Kal-sitting. They congratulate him and admire the award, then head out after he tells them how the evening went.

You yawn and Henry ushers you up to the bedroom after making sure all the doors were locked up. He joins you in the bedroom and places the award on the dresser. Grinning, he helps you out of the gown and hangs it up, so it won’t wrinkle any more than what it already is.

You tiredly help him out of his gorgeous tux and the two of you climb into bed and each other’s arms. Quickly you both snuggle together under the blankets, foreheads touching, Henry’s arms wrapped protectively around you and your belly against his. “I love you, Momma Bear. Thanks for joining me this evening.” He tells you.

“I love you too, Poppa Bear. I had fun. Thanks for taking me with you.” You reply and nuzzle his nose, making him give you a tired grin. He entwines his legs with yours and soon you both are out like a light.

******18 weeks later*****

You are so excited for today you could burst. You and Henry get to see your baby for the first time ever! Henry is giddy and won’t quit grinning and rubbing your tiny baby bump. He keeps telling you how beautiful you are and how ‘pregnancy glow’ suits you.

You just started to show and were annoyed because your clothes aren’t fitting any more. Henry just laughed and took you to buy you new clothes. You two were sitting in the car, outside the clinic, making a list of baby names you both liked as you waited to go in for your ultrasound. Henry made sure you arrived early.

“Want to bet on if it’s a girl or a boy?” Henry asked teasingly.

“I bet it’s twins and one of each.” You reply with a smug smirk.

Henry looks at you surprised with a raised eyebrow.

“Whaaattt?!?!?!?” you respond. “You know it’s my generation’s turn to have them in my family. None of my siblings nor my cousins have had twins yet. They’re all betting it’s gonna be me as punishment for having kids last!” you exclaim.

Henry just laughs. “You know I was kidding when I said that as I took you in the kitchen the day you got pregnant.” He teased.

“Yeah, I know. But I have a funny feeling it’ll be us having the twins, if not now, then later on.” You reply.

Henry just chuckles and rubs your tummy.

“Come on, Love, we need to get you checked in.” he tells you as he gets out of the car. He walks around to your side and opens the door and helps you out. “I suppose we’ll need a different vehicle soon.” He says as he closes the door and looks at his two door sports car.

You nod and giggle. “Between Kal, and the baby or babies, yeah, perhaps we should go car shopping after this.” You tease. “Unless you want to try to buckle babes into car seats via a two-door car.”

Henry rolls his eyes and puts a hand to your low back and ushers you into the clinic.

You groan at having an almost full bladder for this procedure. “I can’t wait to get this done with so I can pee!” you sigh. Henry chuckles and rubs your shoulder.

You’re called into the room and given a gown and a paper blanket to cover your lap with. The nurse leaves the two of you and you change into the gown and sit down on the exam table, putting the paper blanket over your lap.

Henry comes and stands beside you. “You ready for this, Love?” he asks as he kisses the top of your head.

You sigh and nod. “Do we want to know the sex or do we want it to be a surprise?” he asks.

You chuckle. “I don’t think they can tell this early yet, Hen.” You tell him.

He frowns. “Oh. I guess I was hoping we could find out, but if we have to wait, then okay.”

“Well you can always ask the technician, Henry. They will be able to tell you for sure.” You respond.

Soon the technician and the doctor come in. They help you lie down and get comfortable, then the technician explains what he is going to do.

The doctor pulls your gown up to just below your breasts, then the technician squirts the gel on your belly. He flips on the machine and then starts to move the wand around looking for your baby. He turns the volume up so you and Henry can hear the heartbeat.

You look up at Henry, who is standing there with his eyes closed, listening to the sound of his child’s heart for the first time. He opens his eyes when you take his hand in yours, and you see a few tears trickle out the corner of his eyes. He glances down at you with awe.

Then his ears pick up on something. “Why does that sound different from a normal heart beat?” he asks.

The technician grins. “You have good ears if you caught that!” he replies. “It sounds different because there is more than one heartbeat.” He says with a smirk.

Henry looks at you in disbelief. “More than one heartbeat?” he asks.

The technician nods. “There’s two.” He tells you both.

You squeal and grin. “I KNEW IT!!!” you squeal. “I told you, Henry! It’s my generation’s turn to have ‘em!” you tease giving him a playful smack on his belly.

He grins and nods. “Can we see them? Can you tell if they are a boy or girl?” he asks.

The technician finds the first one on your right side near your ribs. He turns the monitor so you can see the baby.

“Well it looks like this one is a healthy baby boy!” he tells the two of you. You turn your head and look at the monitor and giggle. You can very obviously see he is a boy. “hung just like his daddy!” you whisper to Henry after pulling him down to your mouth for a kiss.

The technician chuckles and moves to find the other baby. This one is being stubborn and is hiding along the back side of your womb on the right side. “This one is also a boy!” he informs the two of you.

Henry is beaming with joy. “Two boys!!! Can you tell if they are identical or not?” Henry asks beaming. The technician hums. “Well, it can be tricky to say. If they are fraternal, they will each have their own placenta, but if they are identical, they could have their own placentas as well. It depends on when the egg split. We can only guess. You’ll be able to tell for sure once they are born.” He tells you.

He looks at the placentas and frowns. “Hmmm, there are three placentas! Which means three babies, but I’m only finding two of them!” he mumbles.

Henry and you look at each other stunned. “Did you just say THREE babies?!?” you ask. The doctor chuckles. It’s not the first time it has happened, honey. Give us a minute.” She explains.

She pushes around on your belly and tries to move the two boys around to see if the third is hiding somewhere behind them.

Finally, the technician is able to find the third baby, but it refuses to be positioned so you can see what gender it is. All you can see is it’s feet and a hand and the top of it’s head since it insists on hiding behind one of the brothers.

Henry is floored and pulls up a chair beside you. “Three babies, sweetheart! THREE!” he says beaming. You pat his hand, feeling suddenly very nervous about this pregnancy and how big you are going to be getting.

Henry senses your nervousness and cups your face. “You can do this, my Love. I’ll be right here with you the whole way through this. We’ll take it one day at a time, okay?” he tells you.

You nod.

The doctor thanks the technician, who prints out two sets of photos for you and you hand one set to Henry. He grins and puts it into his wallet.

The doctor helps you sit up and then proceeds to explain to the two of you how she wants to handle this pregnancy now that you are having a multiple birth one. She explains that you will get bigger than most because you are carrying three babies. She tells you that you may go into labor early due to the number of babies, and that there may be need of a caesarian birth, depending on how things go. She says she wants to monitor you closely and asks that you come in more often for appointments to keep an eye on things.

You and Henry nod and look at each other realizing what a mixed blessing this is. “Well I guess you get your big family, Hun.” You tell him.

He grins and caresses your face. “I can’t wait to meet them. Thank you, Love for this wonderful blessing!” he says.

The doctor gives you both some guidelines to follow regarding sex and stress and such for you. She recommends you both take prenatal classes, and get certified in child and infant CPR and also first aid. She recommends you take iron and folic acid supplements and eat more to nourish the three babies you are carrying. She warns that you may experience heart burn, hemorrhoids, vericose veins and constipation, which are all normal for women carrying multiples. She also tells you to be mindful of your posture. That backache is common also in this kind of pregnancy. She tells you about a support band that you can purchase to help cradle your growing abdomen and helps alleviate low back tension.

Henry asks where to get it and she gives him the company’s name and contact info.

After answering a few more questions, she heads out to let you get dressed, telling you to make an appointment and gives you the time frame she wishes to see you again.

You both head out feeling a little stunned.

Henry helps you to the car and you sit down. You rub your belly as he closes the door and walks around to the other side. “Three of you, huh. Well you three had better behave in there! I don’t want any problems or issues because you three decide to get all tangled up!” you tell them.

Henry chuckles. “Scolding them already, Mum?!?” he teases.

You sigh. “Oh Henry! Three!!! Did ya really have to get me preggo with THREE right off the bat! We couldn’t begin with just one?” you tease him.

He grins mischievously. “Of course not! You know me, go big or go home!” he chides. “We’ll manage, Sweetheart. You won’t be left alone to take care of them by yourself. I’ll make sure you always have me or someone to help you out with them.” He tells you reassuringly.

As your pregnancy progresses, you both complete the recommended courses your doctor suggested. You are both certified in child and infant CPR, choking, and first aid. You will be completing the Lamaze and prenatal classes this week.

You groan at how you keep getting bigger and bigger and more uncomfortable. Henry has splurged and bought you more clothes to fit you, three boppy pillows, baby toys, a new vehicle, three cribs, changing stations, a stroller that fits three children, and three dressers. He bought two glider rockers and three high chairs and swings and is having a ball shopping for his children’s future needs.

He is constantly checking in with you while he is filming his movies or tv shows. His Mum and Dad or brother and sister-in-law staying with you and Kal when he has to be away. They take care of you and the four of you skype daily, sharing what has been going on each day.

Lucky for you, the first time you feel the babies moving, Henry is home and laying next to you in bed, looking online for more baby stuff. You feel a kick and see your belly move as it happened. You gasp and grab Henry’s hand and place it where you feel the kick. He looks up at you confused. Then it happens again, and his eyes get huge.

“Is that what I think it is?” he asked. you nod. “Your son kicking.” You say quietly.

He rubs your belly and puts the tablet down on the nightstand. He turns on his side and begins to sing to his babies. They settle down and you curl up next to Henry.

“They like it when you sing to them.” You tell him. He nods. “Can you feel them moving around inside you?” he asks, trying to fathom what it feels like.

You nod. “They just feel like faint flutters right now, except when one of them kicks really hard against the walls.” You tell him.

He caresses your belly again and marvels at it all.

About a month later you are miserable. You can’t see your feet any longer, your ankles hurt and are swollen, and you can’t lay on your belly comfortably any longer. The babies seem to be night owls and get more active when it’s bedtime. They only settle down when Henry is singing to them.

You and Henry head into the OBGYN appointment for another ultrasound the next day, so your doc can see how things are going.

The technician spreads the gel on your belly again and starts up the machine. He easily finds the two boys, but the third baby again refuses to reveal what gender it is, and keeps trying to hide behind the bigger of the two boys.

The tech chuckles. “I guess you two will have a surprise when this one is born. It refuses to let me see if it’s another boy or a girl.” He tells you both.

Henry chuckles. “Sounds like it’s mother.” He teases and you shoot him a glare for that remark.

He grins and pats your head, giving it a kiss.

The Doc looks at the ultrasounds of the three babies and says that everything is looking good so far. They are growing well and are strong and healthy.

She asks if you’re having any issues or problems.

You giggle and tell her the only thing you’ve been having weird cravings for is: sardines and a certain flavor salt water taffy or a very particular flavor of ice cream that appears to be hard to find.

Henry chuckles. “She sent me out five times before I finally found a place that has the kind she wanted!” he says giggling.

The Doctor grins. “Well at least you found what she is craving. I just had a patient last week who was craving something that is only on store shelves at Christmas time and it’s still 4 months from Christmas! The poor woman won’t be pregnant by the time the item hits the shelves. Her poor husband tried everything but she won’t get to satiate that craving!”

Henry visibly cringes at the bad luck that couple had and was grateful your cravings have been reasonable.

He asks what to expect for the next month.

The doc tells the two of you that you are getting close to the typical delivery date for expectant mothers of multiples. She tells him that any time after the next two weeks are up, you could go into labor safely. She assures him that although you aren’t at the 9 month mark, you are close and it will be perfectly safe. “Henry, babies born between 37 and 42 weeks are considered full-term. Babies that are born before 37 weeks are considered premature. Most pregnancies of multiple babies go a little early, and most are by caesarian section due to complications. I don’t forsee any of that happening right now, your wife’s pregnancy has been just fine, the babies are healthy and are quickly running out of room so they shouldn’t be able to get themselves tangled up. The closer to 40 weeks we can keep the babies in her safely, the better it will be for them. If her water breaks, or the mucus plug comes out or contractions start prior to the 40 weeks, then bring her in as she may be going into preterm labor.” She instructs.

Henry nods, thanks her and she heads out letting you get dressed. You schedule the next appointment she wanted and then head home.

Three weeks later, your water breaks as you were trying to do dishes after supper. You freeze and gasp, then grab your belly. “Henryyyyyyy!!!” you cry out and he comes running into the kitchen from his office.

“What is it sweetheart?” he asks.

“My water just broke!” you exclaim and step away from the mat in front of the sink. He grabs a towel, mops it up and has you sit down.

“Are you feeling any contractions?” he asks as he squats in front of you, caressing your belly. You nod and whimper.

He stands up. “Stay here sweetheart, I’ll go grab the suitcases and be right back.

He dashes upstairs to get the suitcases you both had packed the day you came home from your last appointment.

He returns and puts them in the car, then helps you into the front seat and chuckles as he tries to buckle you in. He gives up when the seat belt isn’t long enough to fit around your belly.

He climbs in and carefully drives you to the hospital. He parks the car and helps you into the emergency room. When he tells them you are pregnant with three babies and your water just broke, they quickly admit you to a room and Henry asks them to call your doctor to let her know what is going on. They do so and within a half hour she is there and you and Henry are whisked up to the birthing unit.

She checks your vitals once you are situated and then checks to see how far you have dilated. She is surprised that you are already at a 6. You wince as another contraction hits. Henry holds your hand and lets you squeeze it. You pant through it like you were taught in Lamaze and as it subsides, the doctor has the ultrasound technician come to do a final ultrasound to make sure the babies are positioned correctly and that nothing is going to cause problems.

She is happy to see all three babies have turned and are positioned correctly for birth. The first one is already starting to move into the birth canal so she has you squat and utilize gravity to help you deliver this one. You are crying and in pain, but Henry stays right at your side, mopping your brow and encouraging you. You ask to keep the lighting dimmed and just only have what is needed for the doc to see by to deliver the babies.

After several hours your first son is born. He wails and waves his little fists around. You rest for a few minutes as they clean him up and Henry cuts the umbilical cord. He is handed the little tyke as another round of contractions hit you and the next baby starts to be born.

Henry hands his first born to the nurse who happily holds him as Henry helps you to deliver the next babe. You push and grunt and cry and 45 minutes later, your second son is born also wailing and waving his fists angrily at being ejected from his dark, warm cozy cave. Henry cuts this son’s umbilical cord also and watches in wonder as they clean him up as well. They let him hold this one for a bit while you rest. “Looks like you had a set of identical twin boys, Henry.” The doctor tells him.

He looks up at her, beaming with happiness.

When the final round of contractions begin, he hands the son off to a second nurse and he focuses on helping you with your surprise baby, excited to see if it will be another boy or a little girl.

You are exhausted and your legs shake and tremble as you push down. Henry is practically holding you upright and supporting your weight as you squat on the mat. He can feel your whole body trembling as you lean against him. He encourages you. “Come on, Sweetheart, you’re doing great! One more baby and your done for now. Then you can rest, and we’ll take care of them till you’re ready to hold them.” He tells you and kisses your sweaty face.

You draw strength from him and his encouragement. Sighing as another round of contractions hit you, you grimace, squeeze his hands, take a deep breath and push. You feel the babe passing through the birth canal and sigh in relief as the baby enters this world.

“It’s a girl!” the doctor exclaims and Henry’s eyes open wide.

“A girl?!?!” he asks excitedly.

The doctor nods and turns her around for the two of you to see. You grin at Henry and he is tearing up. “We got a girl, Sweetheart!” he tells you.

You nuzzle into his neck and sigh. Henry helps you sit so the nurses can do their thing with you. The doctor lets Henry cut his daughter’s umbilical cord as the nurses help support you so the placentas can be delivered now that all the babies are out.

Henry notices that his daughter didn’t cry like her brothers did. He asks the doctor about it. She looks at the nurse, and the nurse nodded. “Hmm, see if you can get her to cry, Anne. We need to make sure the wind pipe is clear of the mucus plug.” She says.

The nurse checks and says, “She is breathing normally, and the airways are all clear.” The doc comes to look at the baby and listen to her breathing and heartbeat. She gives the baby a little smack on the rear to get her to cry and the little girl wails briefly. “Good. Sometimes they just need a bit of encouragement.” The doc says. “She seems to be the type of baby that will be a quiet one for you. She is observant, though. I can tell that already.” The doc says as she hands the little girl to Henry. He and the nurses bring your three babies over to you now that they got you cleaned up, have you wearing a monster pad and have you back in your bed.

You do the grabbie motion and the nurses put your two boys in your arms and Henry sits beside you holding your little girl.

The Doctor offers to take some pictures for you two and Henry nods to his phone on the counter. The nurse brings it over and he unlocks it and pulls up the camera function.

She hands it to the Doctor who snaps some family photos of the five of you and then snaps some of Henry holding his little girl, some of you holding the boys, and then the two of you trade and he holds his boys while you hold your daughter for a while. The doctor snaps some photos of Henry and his boys, then snaps some of you and your daughter. She hands the phone to you as Henry has his hands full. You flip through the photos, showing them to Henry and you both grin.

“Thank you for helping us through this whole process.” Henry tells the Doctor. “We really appreciate everything you’ve done to make this as smooth as possible!” he says. “Will definitely request you the next time around.” He says with a grin.

You tease him. “You think there’s gonna be a next time?!?!” you say with a raised eyebrow.

Everyone laughs at your banter. The doc tells you what to expect for the next month as your body returns to pre-pregnancy hormones. She recommends you some pediatricians to have for the children, and tells Henry “no sex for a while yet…give her 4-6 weeks to heal. Her body has been through a lot of trauma and needs this time to get things back to normal.” She explains.

Henry sighs and nods. Still in wonder of the little fingers and toes on his children. The Doctor chuckles and leaves the two of you to rest and get acquainted with your newborns.

“What shall we name them?” you ask him.

“How about Henry (your father’s name) Colin Cavill” for the first son you gave me?” he asks.

You quietly say the name out loud. Then picture yourself standing on the front steps shouting it out into the neighborhood. You grin and nod. “I suppose you’re gonna call him Junior.” You reply.

Henry smirks and gives you an impish look. You roll your eyes. “And for your second son?” you ask.

He looks at his second born son. “I’ll let you name him, since I picked out the names for our first born.” He tells you. You grin, “How about Caspian William Zayne Cavill?” you suggest.

Henry grins, says it out loud and looks down at his second born son. When he says the name, his son opens his eyes and Henry’s eyes go wide. “Sweetheart, look!” he exclaims as he turns so you can see. Your second born son’s eyes are wide open looking at you and you gasp. His eyes are blue except for a fleck of brown in both eyes like his father has in his one eye. “He opened them when I said the name you proposed.” He informed you. “I think he likes it.” He says.

Henry, does Henry Jr. have the same eyes as Caspian? you ask. He calls his firstborn's name and the little one stirs, but refuses to wake. "I guess we'll have to see once he wakes up, Sweetheart. If they're identical twins, though, I would guess they both have it in both eyes." he says.

You smile and reach out to caress your boys’ faces. “Now what are we going to call this little miss?” you ask as you hold her to face her daddy.

Henry’s heart melts as his daughter opens her eyes to look at the two of you and her brothers. Her eyes are a different shade of blue, and Henry suspects they'll change to hazel like yours. He is too busy admiring his daughter to comprehend what to name her. You chuckle, realizing she already has daddy wrapped around her little finger.

“How about Wren Scarlett Marianne Cavill” you suggest quietly.

Henry smiles and looks up at you surprised, then down at his daughter again. “Wren?” he says and she looks up at him from eyeing your chest. His heart melts again and he nods. “I like giving her your mother’s and my mother’s names for her middle ones. They fit nicely.” He replies. And leans over to give you a kiss.

You grin and sigh happily. “Are you happy, Henry?” you ask.

Henry looks at your lovely, tired face and he nods. “You have made me the happiest man in the world my love. You gave me three children; two who are identical twins,and one lovely little girl. I couldn’t ask for more right now.” he tells you, his eyes showing the emotions he doesn’t have words to express.

You grin and Wren starts to root around by your chest. You pull out a breast and hold her up to it. Henry watches in amazement as little Wren roots around, then accepts the nipple and starts to suck making you wince at the strength of her sucking. You let her feed for a while till she is satisfied, then you burp her and lay her down on the bed as Henry hands you little Caspian. Henry watches as little Wren squirms in her blanket looking like a butterfly trying to come out of it's chrysalis. He chuckles.

You repeat the process with Caspian on your other breast. He nuzzles around for a bit longer than Wren did, but eventually figures out that your nipple will give him food, then he sucks for dear life, making you wince in pain.

“Does it hurt, Love?” Henry asks.

“A little.” You reply. “They are sensitive right now and he is sucking quite hard.” You explain.

Finally Caspian is satisfied and full, he lets go and fusses a bit. Once he is burped, he settles down and you lay him next to his sister who is laying between your legs wrapped like a little burrito. Once he is placed next to Wren, she calms and the two of them lay there content and looking around.

Henry hands you Henry Jr. and you bring him up to the breast that Wren nursed from. He refuses to latch on and you sigh. “You would have to be the difficult one wouldn’t you.” You chide him as you move him to the other breast. He roots around, then finally latches on. You roll your eyes, “He apparently doesn’t want to share with his sister.” You inform your husband who laughs as he pulls off his shirt, unwraps the babes and puts them on his bare chest so they are skin to skin with him.

You giggle at how tiny they look against his broad, chiseled chest with his massive hands holding them securely. He grins at you and lays back in the recliner and begins to rock them. Humming a lullaby his Mum used to sing to him.

The two babes quickly fell asleep, warm, content and hearing their Poppa’s heart beat in their ears and his voice rumbling in his chest.

Henry cherished these moments with his new family and sat like this for quite some time. A nurse came in to check on how you both were doing and Henry asked if she could unwrap Henry Jr. and put him on his chest with the rest of the babes. She grinned and nodded.

Unwrapping Henry Jr. she carefully placed him on Henry’s broad chest so the sister was in the middle. Henry’s big arms supporting all three babies easily. You grin and hand her Henry’s phone, opened to the camera setting and she takes a few pictures for you.

“When you’re ready to let them sleep in their bassinets, call for me and I will help you get them situated.” She tells the two of you. You nod and she heads out. Henry sits there rocking and enjoying the feeling of the three little bodies laying on his chest, drooling all over him and grasping little fist fulls of his chest hair.

You grin and chuckle as he winces when Wren gives the fist full of hair a tug, but Henry just lets her do it. Eventually he decides that he has had enough hair pulled from his chest and you call for the nurse to help him get the babies wrapped in their blanket burritos and put into their bassinets.

She asks if the two of you would like to keep them in the suite or if you want her to take them down to the nursery. Henry insists they stay in the suite with you both. So she nods and tells the two of you that they will check in later on to make sure everything is going all right. To call if you need anything.

Henry calls his parents to let them know you had the babies; they are excited and cry happily that you had a safe delivery of their grandbabies. Once Henry is off the phone, you call your siblings to let them know. They congratulate you and tease you for being the one to have the twins in the family. You hang up and sigh.

“What’s wrong, Sweetheart?” Henry asks as he sits on the edge of your bed. You scoot over so he can join you laying in the bed. You nuzzle against him. “I wish my siblings were as supportive of me as yours are. Mine didn’t seem overly excited that I finally had children. They seemed almost upset that I was the one to have the twins.” You reply.

Henry holds you and kisses your face gently. “You said you never really were very close to them though, right?” he comments.

You nod. “Yeah, but it still hurts.”

He nods and caresses your head. “All that matters, Sweetheart, is that WE are happy. They seem jealous of you for snagging a movie star and moving to England. Don’t let it get to you down too much. My family absolutely loves you and you’re a Cavill now. Would you mind if we shared the good news with the Cavillry? They love and adore you too!” he reminds you.

You sigh and nod. The two of you look through the photos and settle on three to share with the fans. Henry posts them to his Instagram page with a brief explanation of what happened, and who these three lovely babes are and asks his fans to please continue to be supportive and patient during this time as he will be getting used to his new role as Daddy to a set of twin boys and a daughter .

The two of you cuddle on the bed, admiring your creations and you both fall asleep happy and content in each other’s arms.


End file.
